The Last Sacrifice
by dontforgetneptune
Summary: The Seven Demigods, Nico and Reyna have defeated Gaea. So now they can live happily ever after, right? Except, Percy is still feeling the aftermath of Tartarus. Can his friends help him, even when he doesn't want to believe something is wrong with him?
1. Chapter 1

It was dark. Percy couldn't even see his own hands when he placed them in front of his face. Even though he couldn't see his hands, he felt them shaking. Tremor after tremor raked through his body as his mind firmly settled on one thing.

Annabeth.

Where was Annabeth? He thought to himself.

He tried to yell her name, but his throat suddenly feels like he drank fire.

The River of Fire.

He was back in Tartarus, without Annabeth, without his Wise Girl. Without her strength, he didn't know if he could make it out without her.

A slow, steady pain made its way through his body, and the next thing he knew Percy was on the floor, withering in pain. He felt the ground shake, and a rough voice spilled from beneath him.

You'll never be free. Not really, Son of Poseidon.

Percy eyes stung as he jolted up from his bed, Riptide uncapped and pressed against the throat of whoever woke him.

Grover bleated weakly, his hands up and his legs shaking.

"P-Percy?"

Percy quickly released Grover from his grip and capped Riptide. He let out a shaky breath as he sat down on his bed. He ran his fingers through his inky black hair and looked up at his longtime friend.

"I'm so sorry, G-man. I-I'm not sure what's happening to me," Percy whispered as Grover took a seat next to him, "Ever since Annabeth and I came back from Tartarus, I've been having these nightmares. I didn't mean to scare you."

Grover laid a hand on Percy's shoulder, "Don't apologize, Perce. What you and Annabeth went through down there…" Grover trailed off.

"Don't worry about it," Percy forced out, "I'm fine. C'mon Grover, let's go get breakfast."

When Percy and Grover made it to the dining pavilion for breakfast, Annabeth was waiting for them. Percy grinned when he spotted her curly blonde hair amongst his friends. He hated being part from her for too long. He didn't want to lose her, and he knew she felt the same about him.

Annabeth looked up as Percy approached the table, as if she could feel his presence. She smiled and got up from her seat.

He pressed his lips against hers and he slipped an arm around her waist, needing to feel her against him. Having her in his arms made his nightmares disappear from his mind.

Annabeth ran one hand through his hair and another gripped his shoulder tight, as if she never planned to let him go, and boy would he be okay with that.

"Well! Good morning to you to Percy, yeah I'm great thanks for asking."

Percy and Annabeth reluctantly pulled away from each other, but they never stopped touching. Percy grabbed her hands and winked at her now red face.

"I'm glad you're doing well, Leo." Percy said as he sat down in Annabeth's seat and pulled her onto his lap.

Percy and Grover said their hellos to everyone at the table. Percy sat across from Jason, who had his arm around Piper. Hazel and Frank sat next to them, and Leo and Calypso sat to Percy's right.

"What do you want for breakfast? Cause you're not having my eggs Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled.

"I'm not hungry," Percy shrugged carelessly. Ever since Tartarus Percy hasn't had much of an appetite.

Annabeth narrowed her stormy gray eyes at hm. He did his best to give her a nonchalant, but he can tell by the expression on his girlfriend's face that it wasn't fooling her.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, her eyes softening as they searched his face, for what, Percy didn't know.

He grabbed her hand and absentmindedly ran his thumb on the palm of her hand.

Percy looked into Annabeth's eyes "Will we ever be?" he whispered.

Percy and Annabeth hadn't realized that the chatter coming from their friends had died down. Jason, Piper, and Leo shared uneasy looks. Frank and Hazel looked away, wanting to give Percy and Annabeth their alone time.

Annabeth lifted her hand and cupped Percy's cheek. She lowered her forehead until it rested against Percy's and stared unblinkingly into his sea green eyes.

"As long as we're together."

Percy opened his mouth to respond when a loud cry caught everyone's attention. It was Jake Mason, the head of the Hephaestus cabin. Percy and his friends were up in an instant, as well as the other demigods that heard Jake. They all ran towards Jake, who was bent at the waist and trying to catch his breath.

"They…the forest… monster," Jake breathed.

Percy and Annabeth, hand and hand, didn't wait to hear the rest. They darted towards the forest and began to hear the sounds of a fight by the beach.

Percy spots Clarisse La Rue and some of her half-siblings with their shields up and in line formation. They were pushing back a monster that Percy had seen once before.

The Chimera.

Percy encountered it when he was 12 on the Gateway Arch in Missouri. He was forced to jump out and down about 630 feet, and he'd barely survived.

The Chimera had the head of a lion and the body of a goat. It had a rusty red mane, and a 10 foot long diamondback serpent tail. Clarisse stepped forward and pointed her electric spear towards the Chimera.

It didn't like that very much.

The Chimera opened its mouth and spewed fire at Clarisse. She threw her shield up and dove to the right, jumping to her feet and jabbed her spear into the flank of the monster. Her siblings moved forward crowding the Chimera and pushing forward. The Chimera howled, the serpent tail foaming with poison.

"Try to get it in the water," Percy ordered to his friends as he let go of Annabeth's hand and brought out Riptide.

The seven, excluding Grover who stayed behind with Jake, finally made it to the fight. Clarisse turned, gave Percy and his friends a once over, and then concentrated on the Chimera.

Frank turned into a hawk and flew up into the air and dove towards the Chimera. Frank got a good swipe at its eyes before the Chimera pawed at him and narrowly missed hitting him.

Jason lifted his sword and summoned a bolt of lightning. The Chimera yowled, but the lightning only made it angrier.

"Push it back!" Clarisse ordered, putting her troops in line formation once again. Everyone began to push the Chimera back until it was knee deep in the water.

Percy jumped in front of the Chimera. It seemed to remember him, because its eyes never left Percy's.

"Percy," Annabeth hissed, "What are you doing?!"

The Chimera breathed fire, but Percy summoned a wall of water to block it. He dropped the water and used it to lift himself towards the monster slashed down its neck with his sword. It didn't kill the beast, but it did wound it. The Chimera lashed out, and Percy dodged its venomous serpent tail.

"Percy! The Chimera was killed by Bellerphon," Annabeth began.

"Thanks for the information, Wise Girl!" Percy shouted as he dodged another ball of fire and sank his sword into the beast.

"He killed it with lead poisoning and suffocation!" She finished.

Percy's mind raced with ideas. He didn't have any lead, so he would have to somehow suffocate the Chimera.

As he was thinking, he didn't see the Chimera's serpent tail until the last second. He tried to move out of the way, but the serpent tail was moving too fast. It sank its fangs into his shoulder, its poison beginning to seep into his blood stream.

His shoulder was on fire, and he distinctly heard someone, probably Annabeth, screaming his name.

He couldn't think about his pain just yet. The camp was still in danger. He summoned more water, his depleting energy seemingly restored for the moment. He surrounded the Chimera with water until it was submerged. He watched as the Chimera thrashed in the water bubble, trying to get air. It slowly stopped, and then a flash of golden light.

Percy let go of the water, and felt his energy leave him once again. His shoulder was burning, and the sensation was spreading all over his body. He fell down, falling down into the water. He slowly felt himself slip away, and the last thing he saw was a golden haired angel screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

"Give him more Nectar," someone demanded.

Percy's whole body was in pain. He tried to shift his body, but he found that he couldn't. What happened to him? He tried to remember, but that just made his head hurt more.

"He can't take much more, Annabeth. It'll kill him."

"Well he's already dying, isn't he?" She spat angrily, "Just do it, he'll be fine."

Dying? Why was he dying?

He quickly dismissed those thoughts. He was almost always dying.

Percy felt something cool touch his lips, then he tasted his mother's blue chocolate chip cookies. He felt someone, probably Annabeth, run her hand through his hair. She grabbed his hand with her other hand and clutched it tight, and Percy wanted to tell her so badly that he would be alright, but he couldn't even find the strength close his hand around hers.

* * *

><p>Percy wasn't sure how long he was lying there. All he knew was that Annabeth never left his side.<p>

Grover, Nico, and the Seven came by daily. They tried to convince Annabeth to go to her cabin and rest, but she refused.

He awoke one morning and could finally feel his pain subsiding slightly. His eyelids still felt like they were cemented together, but he forced them open.

He was disoriented for a couple of minutes. The lights blinded him and when he tried to cover his eyes with his hand he realized someone was holding it. When he finally could see clearly his eyes landed on Annabeth, who was sitting on a chair next to his bed.

Percy smiled. He didn't want to wake her just yet. She looks like she hasn't slept well in a week, or however long he'd been in the infirmary. She had her hair thrown up in a messy bun and she had tear stains running down her cheeks. He frowned at that. He had caused her pain. She was crying because of him.

He tried to move, and although it took most of his energy, he did. It was a minuscule movement, but Annabeth opened her eyes so fast Percy almost missed it. She lifted herself from her position and was next to him in less than a second.

"Percy, I-I thought..." she trailed off. She held his face in her palms and her eyes began of water. She blinked furiously, and narrowed her eyes slightly at Percy. "I thought I lost you Seaweed Brain."

He grinned at Annabeth, "Never,"

She straightened suddenly, "How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Do you need anything? Pillows? I'll go get Will."

She started to leave, but he caught her wrist.

"Don't leave," Percy begged, "Not yet."

Annabeth offered him a small smile and relented. Percy moved and lifted his blanket. Annabeth crawled in next to him. His movements hurt, but having her next to him made it worth it.

"Only for a while," Annabeth said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Percy joked as he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

><p>Percy wasn't sure what happened after that. He must've fallen asleep, because the next thing he knows he was turned on his side, alone on his bed, and there was shouting.<p>

"I-I don't know what happened! He was fine, then he was having a seizure!" Percy heard Annabeth stammer.

"You should've called me the second he woke up, Annabeth!" A familiar voice shouted.

Percy wanted to intervene, tell whoever that was shouting that it was his fault, not Annabeth's. He tried to move his mouth, but he realize he was foaming at the mouth like a rabid animal.

"Just do something, Will!" Her voice caught, and Percy can practically hear the tears.

What was happening to him?

Before he knew it, he blacked out once more.

* * *

><p>The next time Percy woke up, Chiron was there. He was in his wheelchair. That reminded him of his time at Goode Yancy Academy, when all he really worried about was not getting expelled and Nancy Bobofit.<p>

Chiron looked deep in thought as he stared out the small window that was to Percy's left. Percy considered closing his eyes again, but before he could Chiron turned around.

He rolled up to Percy's bed and placed a hand on his forehead, "How are you feeling, Percy?"

"Where's Annabeth?"

Chiron sighed. "She's fine Percy. I was finally able to convince her that she should get some rest in her own bed."

Percy nodded, and began to get up.

"Whoa now," Chiron said and he placed his hands on Percy's shoulders and pushed him down gently, "You're still under strict orders to stay in bed."

"What happened to me? Why aren't I… dead?" Percy asked as he began to pick at a string at the hem of his shirt. Chiron followed the movement with his eyes.

"The Chimera was strong, Percy, but you were stronger. You were giving a fairly large amount of Nectar, though. It's amazing that you weren't incinerated. You did suffer some seizures."

"Some?" Percy questioned incredulously.

He heard his heart monitor pick up speed.

Chiron wheeled his way to the door and stuck his head out, "Someone go get Will and Annabeth."

* * *

><p>Percy was eventually let out of the infirmary. Will gave him the all clear after he swore he would force his way out if he had to. Percy probably would've lost his mind if he'd been in there any longer.<p>

He was walking with Annabeth along the shore of the beach, his bare feet splashing in the shallow water. He can feel the water restoring his strength, the ache in his shoulder lessening. He tried to move shoulder and winced.

"They had to use 26 stitches on your shoulder." Annabeth said.

"It feels like it."

Annabeth offered him a small smile and grabbed his hand. He gave her a small squeeze and pulled her to stop. He grabbed her other hand and kissed it.

"How are you?" He asked soothingly.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, her curls swaying side to side.

"I was so scared Percy. I- I thought I lost you. I thought I-"

She stopped suddenly and her hands began to shake in his.

He hated this. This feeling of helplessness that has come over the two of them after Tartarus. They only had each other now, and Percy can't believe that he led Annabeth to think he would ever leave her.

"Annabeth," he grasped her chin and kissed the tip of her nose. She opened her eyes and he gazed into her stormy orbs, getting lost in the gray. A tear slipped from her eyes and down the slope of her rosy cheek. He raised his other hand and wiped it away.

"I'm here, and we're gonna get better. We're gonna get through this because we have each other. Do you understand?" He needed her to understand.

She nodded her head and slipped her fingers through the belt loops on his pants. She did it often, as though she was attaching herself to him. She pulled him closer and wrapped one arm around his neck, pulling his face down to hers.

The kiss was slow and passionate, their bodies pressed together. Percy cradled her face in his hands and Annabeth ran her hands through his hair and gripped it tight, deepening the kiss. Annabeth opened her mouth and Percy slipped his tongue inside. Their tongues danced together as Percy dropped his hands from her face and gripped her waist, squeezing them before he dropped his hand to grip the bottom of her thighs.

Annabeth jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Percy groaned and wadded deeper into the water until it was at his waist.

Annabeth pulled back, "What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

Percy grinned and they both were submerged in the water.


	3. Chapter 3

Some days were good.

And some days were bad.

Yesterday was a good day. Percy's hands didn't give the slightest tremble. He didn't think of Tartarus at all, and there weren't any nightmares. He smiled more than he had in months, and the other campers noticed too.

Percy, Piper and Leo pranked some Ares kids with rigged explosives. He taught a sword fighting class, for the first time in months, with Jason. Him and Annabeth raced to the top of the climbing wall with minimal burns from the lava. All in all, it was an amazing day for him.

But not today.

Today was a _bad_ day.

It didn't start off as a bad day though. For him at least. He woke up with his arm wrapped around Annabeth's waist, his face buried in her neck, and his legs tangled with hers. He didn't have any dreams that night, and he thanked the gods for that. He didn't get nights like that, most demigods didn't.

Annabeth stirred under him. She began to shake, her hands trembling were they laid on his biceps.

"Annabeth," he said gently, caressing her cheek.

Her eyes snapped open, her breaths ragged as one hand clutched to his bicep and the other rested on his bare chest.

Percy didn't say anything. He knew she was hurting, just like he was. He just held her, because she would talk when she was ready.

They stayed like that for a while until Annabeth's breath slowed. She moved closer to him and rested her forehead against his collarbone and he placed his hand on the back of her head.

"I'm okay," she said after a while.

"Are you?"

He felt Annabeth shake her head against his chest. Percy tightened his grip on her. In times like this, Percy didn't know what to do. He was hurting too, and how can two broken people fix each other?

He distantly heard the conch that signaled it was time for breakfast.

He hugged Annabeth tightly to his chest, "We can stay here if you want."

"No," She shook her head again, "We can go, but it's just…"

Percy leaned back when she didn't finish. He moved his hands to her face, "What is it?"

"Are you okay?"

He wasn't surprised by the question, she asked it often. Was he okay? No he wasn't. He knew it, and she knew it too.

"I'm fine Annabeth." he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, and then finally on her lips. Percy tried to convey his feelings through that kiss. _I love you so much, and I need you so much. I don't think I'd be here without you._

Annabeth returned the kiss just as passionately, answering his claims and more. _Yes, I know you love me_, she said. _And I need you just as much_.

Annabeth pulled away slowly and placed her forehead against his.

"We should go," she said with bated breath.

Percy pecked her on her lips, "Let's go, Wise Girl."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Chiron announced that they would be playing capture the flag. Annabeth and Percy were sitting at the Poseidon table, per usual, and the rest of their friends joined them.<p>

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Leo proclaimed, "I finally perfected my new hypnosis laser-"

Clovis, who was two seats to his left, rose his head up from the table said sleepily, "Hey! I helped!"

Leo nodded his head solemnly, "I know Clovis, I know."

Leo then reached over Calypso's shoulder and gently pushed Clovis' head back down to the table, where he immediately fell back asleep.

Leo waited a second before he faced them again leaving his arm around Calypso's shoulder.

Jason grinned from across the table, "Smooth, Leo. Smooth."

Leo nodded his head towards Jason and wiggled his eyebrows at Calypso. She grinned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Anyways!" Leo continued, "I finally perfected my new hypnosis laser! It can knock out anyone who gets in our way, except the Hypnos' cabin. But they aren't really fighters anyways."

Piper nodded, "That's really cool Leo." She praised.

Annabeth nodded, her face pulled in concentration.

"Alright Leo, that can work. If we're up against the Ares cabin..."

Percy zoned out after that. His eyes drifted over his friends. Frank, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth had their heads together, planning their move for capture the flag. Jason was controlling the air around Piper's face, moving her choppy hair in front of her eyes. Piper narrowed her eyes at him, but her lips betrayed her as she smiled at him. Hazel and Calypso were having a very animated conversation. Hazel was using a lot of hand gestures and Calypso's eyes lit up as she hung to every word Hazel said.

They all looked so happy, so content. Percy was glad they didn't have to worry about the world ending, because that was stressful. His friends were finally at a place in their lives where they weren't worried about much, which was a nice change.

He wished he could say the same.

Percy's eyes landed on the glass of water that was in front of Leo. He absentmindedly twirled the water in the cup, creating a small volcano. He watched the water slosh around, until it suddenly turned murky in the cup. Percy tried to stop the water from moving, but found he couldn't. Why couldn't he control the water?

A coldness started in his fingers and crept upward until he felt completely numb. That's when he began hearing voices.

_Life is despair. Everything is pointless, and then you die._

He felt like he was drowning, which doesn't happen to Percy, aka the Son of Poseidon.

It only happened once, in Tartarus.

In the River of Cocytus.

_What's the point of struggling? You're dead anyway. You'll never leave this place_.

But they _did_ leave, didn't they? Percy wasn't sure of anything at the moment. He began shivering. His vision began to blur and he glanced down at his hands. Red boils were spread across them, his stomach clenching in fear. This was over, he knew it was. So why did this feel so real? What is real? Where was Annabeth?

He gasped loudly, "Annabeth,"

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice was laced with worry. One hand gripped Percy's arm and the other cupped his face, stopping his teeth from chattering.

"It's not real, Percy. You're okay. We're okay."

Percy closed his eyes tightly, grateful for the darkness. He took a deep breath. "Are you real?" he whispered.

Annabeth's lips found his for a moment, a sweet, blissful moment. "Yes."

Percy opened his eyes slowly and took in his surroundings. The dining pavilion was vacant except for him and Annabeth. Weren't his friends sitting there a minute ago?

"They left," Annabeth explained, reading his mind once again. "I asked them too."

Percy glanced at the cup of water again. It was clear again, not murky like it was a second ago. He peered down at his hands, which were boil free.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she said as she gripped his hand, tracing small patterns into the inside of his palm.

"I was in the River of Cocytus again. I heard the voices, those sad voices." He stopped.

"It's okay Percy. One day we won't be like this. Soon we'll forget about Tartarus," Her voice caught on the word, "And we'll be happy again. It's okay."

And at that moment, Annabeth meant it. But she didn't realize until later how wrong she was.


End file.
